deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hagrid VS Chewbacca
Hagrid vs Chewbacca is a battle brought to you by Big the Cat 10. Description Star Wars vs Harry Potter. It's a battle of strong but friendly companions who will a death battle! Interlude * Wiz: Some characters are known for their strong friendship and support of their friends and companions. * Boomstick: But annoy these two and you'll be floored before you even know it. * Wiz: Hagrid the half - Giant friend of Harry Potter. * Boomstick: And Chewbacca friend and companion to Han solo and Luke Skywalker. * Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. * Wiz: And its are job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle!. Hagrid * Wiz: Hagrid is the son of Mr Hagrid and a giantess and the half-brother of Grawp he is the grounds and gatekeepr at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Boomstick: Whoa just look at the size of this guy he is huge!!. * Wiz: Hagrid was born in 1928 and went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy and in his third year he found an arcomancla called Aragog and hid him in the castle. * Boomstick: Hagrid was then framed for recent attacks at the school by the future voldemort and expelled and his wand was destroyed. * Wiz: Hagrid then fought in the first Wizarding war and told harry that he was a wizard he then would guide harry throughout his school life and be there for him. * Boomstick: Hagrid may look like he is always nice but annoy him and your dead, Hagrid is extremely strong able throw people with ease and was able to bend a shotgun. * Wiz: Hagrid is also extremely skilled with a crossbow and can easily deal incredibly damage with it he is can also perform minor stunts of magic with his umbrella that contains the fragments of his wand like lighting fires but it can't be used normally in combat. * Boomstick: Hagrid is also skilled at fighting physically as he was able to defeat a gang of Aurors by himself and knocked them out with a single punch. * Wiz: Hagrids giant blood offers him restiance to curses and magic from wizards and witches and his great strength helps him look after magical creatures, Hagrid prefers not to fight and only does when necessary. * Boomstick: But if you provoke him or annoy his friends you better be praying for mercy. * Hagrid " You three has best be looking after yourselfs all right" Chewbacca * Wiz: Chewbacca is a wookie and co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon. * Boomstick: Boy this guy needs a shave. * Wiz: Chewbacca was born in 200 bby to Attichitcuk a wookie Warrior. As a young Wookie he longed for adventure.His wish came true in 22bby when left to fight in the clone wars. * Boomstick: Old Chewbacca found out he was a badass in the battlefield. And many felt his wrath. * Wiz: Chewbacca eventually teamed up with Han solo and the two fought in Galactic Civil war alongside Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. But in the year 25 Aby Chewbacca died on serpindal after the Planet was crushed by a moon. * Boomstick: But old Chewbacca was still a fierce foe and a strong one. He can lift people and throw them with ease , can lift up huge pipes and is even strong enough to rip out people arm's from their sockets, Dang this guy's Brutal. * Wiz: Chewbacca can also run up to 95mph and shoot people with his blaster. He can also pilot the Millennium Falcon. * Boomstick: Chewbacca was still one guy you wouldn't, want to mess with. Chewbacca" Ragghr" Death Battle * Outside Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardy a strange object appeared in the sky it was the Millennium Falcon . Harry Potter was outside Hagrid's hut and was staring at the spaceship. The ship then landed outside the hut and Han Solo and Chewbacca came out of the ship. * "hey you wizard boy your coming with us" shouted Han " jabba's got a large price on you come now." Harry stares at them " No way why would I do that ?" Chewbacca grows and raises his gun at Harry " My friend it's not wise to upset a wookie come now" * " ok fine " said Harry as he starts to board the ship an arrow suddenly hits the hull of the ship. Hagrid "hey you're not taking Harry anywhere let him go" said Hagrid with his crossbow. "Chewie can you take care of this freak while I load our bounty on board. * Chewbacca walks towards Hagrid with his blaster raised and Hagrid aims his crossbow at the Wookie * Fight! * They both fire at each other , narrowly missing each other. Hagrid then charges into Chewbacca and sends him flying into the spaceship with a large punch. * Chewbacca roars firing three shots with his blaster two of them hiting Hagrid 's hut the third shot hits Hagrid in the arm and he screams in pain" aahh" . * Chewbacca runs at Hagrid and starts rapidly punching and kicking him and Hagrid does too, Chewbacca then shoves Hagrid threw the door of his hut the two exchange punches and kicks a punch from Hagrid shatters the table and a punch from Chewbacca shatters the chair . * Chewbacca picks up a chair and starts beating Hagrid with it . Hagrid smashes the chair with a single punch and punches Chewbacca in the gut , a nearby candle falls on the wooden floor igniting it . In rage Hagrid punches Chewbacca out the other door and runs out with his dog fang just as the house starts to burn down. * Hagrid leaves the house and releases fang who runs away and sees a boulder flying towards him he ducks just in time but a second Boulder hits him square in the chest. * Hagrid slides back and fires two shots from his crossbow at the wookie but miss he's he charges at the wookie and Chewbacca punches him in the face while Hagrid punches Chewbacca in the chest. * Chewbacca then fires a shot with his blaster which hits Hagrid in the chest he screams but still punches him and shatters the blaster with a kick. They exchange punches again and Hagrid quickly pulls out his crossbow and shoots Chewbacca in the gut. * The wookie Roars and grabs Hagrid 's left arm and pulls and pulls until he finally wrenches it off and throws it away . Hagrid howls in pain but launches a series of punches at the wookie breaking bones and with a final punch sends the Wookie flying into the falcon leaving nothing but a gory mess. * " Chewie !!" Shouts Han who charges at Hagrid firing blaster bolts but hagrid knocks him aside with a Single punch knocking him out. * Harry walks out of the ship and shouts " thank you Hagrid , oh what happened to your arm" " i lost in the battle but a bet Madam ponfry and grow one back" " ok Hagrid " and the two walk off towards the castle in the sunset leaving Han's unconscious body on the ground. * K.O! Results * Boomstick: My gosh that was brutal. * Wiz: Although Chewbacca had more combat experience and was faster which kept him in the fight for a while, Hagrid is significantly stronger and tougher and was tough enough to survive Chewbacca's arm- ripping ability and take him down. * Boomstick: Also Chewbacca can easily die to simple blaster blots, While Hagrid can tank powerful spells and deadly spells and survive. * Wiz: Hagrid has also fought in Two Wizarding wars, So he definitely had the experience and skill to keep up with Chewbacca and match him in combat. * Boomstick: In the end Chewbacca didn't have the guts to stay in the fight. * Wiz: The Winner is Hagrid. Advantages and Disadvantages Hagrid + Physical stronger, than Chewbacca + More Durable + Had more of an arsenal and was less predictable. + A lot smarter = Not as much experience as his competition = Is really slow = Prefers to fight only when absolutely necessary. Chewbacca + Had a lot more combat experience + A lot faster and agile + More effective weapon = Wasn't as strong = Wasn't as durable = Doesn't strategise before combat prefers to rush in and attack and is quick to anger = Was slightly less intelligent = Was more predictable Trivia * Special thanks to Mp999 for making the awesome thumbnail for this battle. How many stars would you rate this battle (Hagrid VS Chewbacca)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Star Wars vs. Harry Potter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Series Premiere Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles